inuxbokussfandomcom-20200213-history
Ririchiyo Shirakiin
Ririchiyo Shirakiin (白鬼院 凜々蝶 Shirakiin Ririchiyo) is the main character of the story who once resided in room number 4 of Ayakashikan, and was the client of Soushi Miketsukami. Ririchiyo finds herself constantly distressed about not being able to communicate with people properly and decides to move in to Ayakashikan in order to be alone. She later befriends Karuta and Banri, both whom attend the same school and live in Ayakashikan. She has been called a tsunshun instead of tsundere due to the fact that she gets depressed (shun) instead of becoming lovestruck (dere) after behaving in a conceited manner. Ririchiyo is killed at the age of 16 after trying to stop the enemy youkai raid after they killed Soushi. In Part 2, she is reincarnated and now resides in room 1 of Ayakashikan, but has amnesia due to the trauma of losing Soushi after he protected her. Appearance Human Form Ririchiyo is a beautifully short statured young lady. She has long black hair, violet eyes and fair skin and, not to mention, nice long full legs. She wears many different type of clothes, but is mostly seen wearing her black deep v neck dress with four buttons on each side and no sleeves. Underneath, she wears a white long sleeved ruffle blouse. She is often seen wearing plain black shoes with gray thigh length socks. Youkai Form In her youkai form, she has two curved in horns and a red flower attached to her left horn. She has a long black scarf with crimson red butterflies across it, topped off with gauntlets. She wears a dark red hakama, but with a miniskirt. Her legs are complimented by her black leggings, and tied to her lower back is a demon mask. She is slightly taller in her youkai (5'0"-5-'1") form due to the fact that she wears high heeled Zōri. Personality Ririchiyo does not make friends easily because of her family name and her natural haughtiness. She has been called a tsunshun instead of tsundere because she gets depressed (shun) instead of becoming lovestruck (dere) after behaving in a conceited manner. However, those who put in the effort to know her better soon come to understand her better, although strangers often feel insulted by the things that she says at times. She is also known to be quite sarcastic, too. She's very intelligent and takes things seriously; she also gets good grades in school and is also the top student of her year/school. Relationships Soushi Miketsukami Ririchiyo and Soushi have a master/servant relationship at first, which quickly grows into friendship. After a while, Ririchiyo realizes that she has feelings for Soushi; therefore, she confesses to him and they become a couple after that despite the 7 year age gap between the two of them. Rensho Sorinozuka Sorinozuka is Ririrchiyo's childhood friend. Though Sorinozuka calls himself Ririchiyo's big brother, Ririchiyo states that he is just her neighbor. It is shown in a flashback that Ririchiyo once got into a fight with Sorinozuka but afterwards, she wrote Sorinozuka a very long apology letter. Kagerou Shoukin Kagerou was Ririchiyo's fiance. They used to write letters to each other when they were young and Ririchiyo would always wait for his letters. Later on, Kagerou tells Ririchiyo that Soushi was the one writing the letters and not him. Their parents were the ones who set up their arranged marriage. Nobara Yukinokouji At first glance, Nobara gave Ririchiyo the chills. Nobara is constantly infatuated with Ririchiyo's innocent apperance, claiming that she hopes that she and Richiyo may get along... "Of course, I mean this sexually!" This tends to make Ririchiyo very creeped out by Nobara's perverted persona. But, she does find Nobara as a nice person who makes a decent friend... Despite her fetish of Ririchiyo's body. Karuta Roromiya Ririchiyo immediately thinks the exact same thing other people would think on meeting Karuta, she is odd. Slowly, Ririchiyo becomes charismatic towards Karuta by constantly worrying about her getting into trouble and by giving Karuta food. Immediatly, Karuta proclaims she loves "Chiyo-tan" after receiving food from Ririchiyo. Ririchiyo is embarrassed by this and dismisses it as Karuta only showing her gratitude. Eventually, it can be clearly seen that Karuta truly does care about Ririchiyo and that she thinks of her as her best friend. Banri Watanuki Ririchiyo is not very fond of Watanuki, as Watanuki is not very fond of Ririchiyo either. They can be seen having silly pointless arguments, but nothing brash enough to cause any drama. Ririchiyo finds it humorous on how Watanuki claims to be a delinquent, yet he acts most the time as a bright and kind person. Although they do bicker, they do consider each other friends. Zange Natsume Zange would most likely be Ririchiyo's least favorite person, as he tends to tease her a lot. However, at times, he does give Ririchiyo tips on how to communicate better with people and consider others friends. History Ririchiyo was born under the Shirakiin family, being a wealthy family of important status; it was mentioned they do clothes and fashion. But because of this she suffered through bullying and humiliation at school, they told her she was a boring person and that she shouldn't get full of herself just because her family was rich. That is why Ririchiyo puts up a front and developed her bad habit of verbally abusing people. Even her teachers vainly defend her from the bullies in hopes of getting recognized by her family. Since Ririchiyo was of demon ancestry, her family kept her in intensive protection at home - which was nothing more than isolation. She has a younger sister whom she grew jealous of, merely by the fact that she had more attention and love from their parents than herself. Knowing this, Ririchiyo's father didn't hesitate at slapping her for yearning of her little sister's place. He told her that she didn't know better, and instead of her suffering, her younger sister had it much worse for having to live under her "shadow". Young Ririchiyo then only stood shocked and unmoving, touching the cheek to which her father violated. During her childhood she would write letters to her fiance, Kagerou, for comfort. Ririchiyo loved to write letters in special stationary sets, and often would write one out of modesty and kindness. Since she couldn't talk to people properly, she vented her feelings in these letters, and apologized sincerely once to Renshou after a fight they had. She especially wrote her feelings to the letters she sent her fiance, to which she eagerly await his reply. Synopsis Ririchiyo Shirakiin moves into the high security Maison de Ayakashi apartment complex, where she finds herself assigned a Secret Service agent named Soushi Miketsukami, who claims to have known her for a very long time. Ririchiyo is reluctant to have Soushi as her Secret Service, particularly as she doesn't feel worth protecting as her family household has taken up much of her being. She meets other tenants in the apartment complex; her childhood friend Renshou Sorinozuka, whom she claims to be "just neighbors"; a quiet girl named Karuta Roromiya, and Sorinozuka's Secret Service agent; an odd woman named Nobara Yukinokouji. One night, a burglar breaks into the complex to try and rob Ririchiyo, only to learn that Soushi, along with the other Secret Service agents in complex, have the power to channel the spirits of monsters (youkai). Yukinokouji chanels spirits with ice, and Karuta is Gashadokuro (large skeleton made from the bone of people dead from starvation) Having been protected from a gunshot by him, Ririchiyo accepts Soushi as her bodyguard. Ririchiyo is out shopping and Sorinozuka goal is to keep her out the complex until 6. At the mall, Ririchiyo sees a commercial and thinks how similar Soushi is compared to a dog. When they arrive back at the complex, they were told that Karuta was missing. As they set out to find her, Ririchiyo is forced to show her youkai side when she is captured by another youkai. After defeating the youkai, Soushi, Ririchiyo, and Sorinozuka goes back to the complex to find that the tenants of the complex was setting a welcome party for Ririchiyo. Ririchiyo attends a high school enrolled as a top student. She intends to not insult her classmate and meet new friends, but this doesn't turn out as she planned when two boys in her school insults her wealth. After dealing with the stress of making a good impression at her new school, Ririchiyo notices Soushi turning down an admirer. After questioning him about it, her emotions get the best of her and this time, the contract has been terminated. Ririchiyo regrets terminating the contract and hurting Soushi after all he had done for her, without even saying one last thank you. At the social gathering, the boys who insulted Ririchiyo earlier continue to torment her until Soushi arrives and splashed water at them. Ririchiyo is happy that Soushi returned and splashed water on herself, claiming that she was responsible for her agent. Ririchiyo forgives Soushi and lets him continue to be her agent, pinky promising that they will never be seperated ever again. In episode 4 in the elevator scene Soushi asks if something is bothering her to which she replys "I'm alright" but it turns out that he's the one that's not. He tells that only a few days ago he was extremely happy just being with her, but right now every hour he becomes more and more demanding of her which implies that he grows more and more attracted to her. He also says that he's quite jealous when Natsume said that he saw Ririchiyo last night. As he tells her this he raises her hand to his lips and kisses it which causes her to blush and push him away from her saying "T-too close!!!" Trivia *Her favourite song is a classical piece called "Comme au Premier Jour" by André Gagnon. *She has a younger sister. *Her favourite drink is Coffee. *According to the Official Guidebook (Volume 0), in response to a question about whether she likes high places or not, she answers by saying that she likes relatively high places but isn't very good with roller-coasters. *She cleans her room whenever something is on her mind. *Despite having her myna bird, Murai, she likes to consider herself a dog person. *Because her hair is so long, she takes a moderately long time when taking a bath and even though she loves the baths, she often finds herself becoming dizzy when she's in there for too long. *Her preference in clothing colours are black, white, grey, blue, and brown. If she feels the colour is too strong, she usually chooses less bright fabrics. *Shirakiin Ririchiyo, written as 白鬼院 凜々蝶. The 白 in her name means “white” whereas 鬼 and 院 mean “oni” and “house.” The 凜 in her first name means “haughty” or even “dignified”, but it can also mean “cold” or “lonely”. The 々蝶 means “butterfly”, which is also the symbol of rebirth. Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Resident